Residing in Minas Tirith
by Finglas
Summary: This story is made up of the little 'details' that weren't in the Appendixes of RotK.
1. Default Chapter

Residing in Minas Tirith

By: Finglas

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story excepts for any of the maids or servants names. All characters belong to Professor Tolkien (J.R.R. Tolkien) and he is a genius for putting them down on ink and paper. I will never ever even begin to compare with him as an author and I know better than to try.

A/N: heyo everybody!  
Some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated for this story...I need other people's opinion. I do love to write, but have never had many people read my work before  
I hope you enjoy it, and please remember I am looking for constructive criticism...

Chapter 1: Royalty of Gondor

It had been one month since the Coronation of King Elessar, and now the people of Gondor had their rightful king ruling their lands. Much was given to them the day Elessar became king. Not only was the Realm of Gondor given a new chance to rise from the ashes of the War and regain strength; but a bond was forged between the King and his people. It was a bond that kept the hope and trust in the hearts of the Gondorians. A bond that was so strong that it would last for generations or rulers.

Denethor had been a poor substitute for the true Gondorian King. The realm had been doomed during the War of the Ring, and it needed much more than a Steward to set things right. Above all things, Gondor needed hope.

Hope was restored to them when the heir of Isildur accepted the throne. Many were unsure of the Ranger of the North. Given the title 'Estel' as a child by Lord Elrond himself, and in addition honored with the name 'Elfstone' by the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, it was clear that this new king was an honored man by the Eldar. Though also honored with the word of the Dunedain as an experienced warrior, it was still difficult to trust their new leader.

As trust and hope prospered in Gondor during Aragorn's first month of leadership, so did the trust and hope in his marriage to the Princess Arwen of Imladris. Now we move on to their lives, a month after that Midsummer's Eve of their marriage.

TBC

Did you guys like it so far? Sorry if this chapter was boring...It was kind of a prelude...  
Please review?


	2. Royal Games

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All belong to Professor Tolkien. The man is a genius.

A/N: Heyo again...here's another chapter...it's pretty short but it will probably be added on within the next 12 hours. R/R please.

Chapter 2: Royal Games

"Guess who, my love."

Arwen smiled; her eyes glinting under the hands that covered them. She had been reading in her chambers when her husband arrived from his kingly duties to "play".

"Could it be the handsome King of Gondor? Perhaps Aragorn? Maybe even Strider the Ranger. Quite possibly...no it it be Estel? The adoptive son of Lord Elrond? Am I right? Which is it?

Aragorn laughed deeply, "All of them, coramin, all of them."

Arwen spun around gracefully and captured her husband's soft lips in a breathtaking kiss that seemed to suspend time. "Do we have any plans for tonight?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing mandatory...why?" Aragorn sounded genuinely curious.

"Hmmm...meet me in the gardens at 11:00 and find out."

TBC

Sorry if it was short...I will write more very soon...please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!

Don't make me beg!


	3. Cruel Intentions

Residing in Minas Tirith

By: Finglas

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me get all happy inside when people like and review my stories!

Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding the characters...the ghost of Tolkien was keen on ignoring my shameless begging.

Chapter 3: Cruel Intentions

Still standing in front of her closet at 9 o'clock knowing her husband would love her no matter what she wore; Arwen was still looking for the perfect outfit- to fit the perfection in her seductive plans. She sighed and looked through her closet one more time. As she was about to choose her second best, she saw a box at the bottom corner of her closet. Remembering the contents of the box, Arwen chuckled gleefully and rushed to prepare for her "meeting" in the gardens.

* * *

At 10:54 and 13 seconds, one of King Elessar's advisors, Gaelin, was furiously kissing his wife, Aerna, under a bush in the gardens...

* * *

Approximately 2 ½ minutes later, Queen Arwen came gliding out from under the balcony; dressed in a long black cloak, and almost invisible in the darkness of the garden.

* * *

Exactly 5 minutes and 47 seconds after the time quoted concerning Gaelin and Aerna, King Elessar stepped out from his royal chambers and into the garden, intent of meeting his wife...

* * *

And here, as the author, I find it to be the most wonderful time for me to step in and say a few words: many things happen that the majority of us would like to pretend never occurred. Unfortunately, in the worst of times, things tend not to work out the way we want them too. So, while the rest of you are cringing in your seats, preparing yourselves for an encounter of the most uncomfortable sorts with the two couples in the spotlight of the story, **I **(as the author) am pleased to either disappoint you or relieve you by telling you that just as things _usually_ don't work out how we want them...sometimes they do.

And this time just happens to be a sometime. So...just as Aragorn steps out into the garden, his wife covers his mouth with her hand and covers his eyes with a blindfold, leading him to a secret door on the outside of the garden.

And as the secret door exiting the garden slams shut, Gaelin raises his head from the bushes to scout for signs of anyone out at 11:01 at night to admire the royal rose bushes.

Finding no one, he ducks down to finish the game...

TBC

What did you think?

Sorry I didn't write more or update earlier...school started and things got really hectic...

PLEASE REVIEW!! I am sooo begging on my hands and knees but PLEASE!!!


End file.
